


Dab Your Wedding Vows

by tsugumorii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry it's my first time writing, Spoilers, lollololol god seven help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsugumorii/pseuds/tsugumorii
Summary: After Unknown disappears into the evening, Defender of Justice 707 decides to stay with MC, but what happens between the chatrooms?What are MC and Seven doing back in the apartment?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, please do correct me! It's my first time writing, so I hope I am able to do well~  
> I also wrote this on wattpad, but I'm going to re-publish it here.  
> NOTE - This Chapter takes place directly after Unknown breaks in.

"MC..." Seven spoke gently.   
It had only been a few seconds since the silver haired boy jumped out of the window, disappearing into the cold night outside.   
MC stood silently, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Only wearing a simple white blouse, thin black tights, with black shorts on top, she noticed a breeze send chills up her back from the hole in the glass window where Saeran had broken in.

She looked down, noticing blood and pool around her feet.

For some odd reason, it hadn't quite sunk in, that 707 was infront of her, in the flesh, nor had the pain of glass shards impaling MC's feet been felt yet. It was all numb. MC slowly looked up, staring at Seven. He stepped safely on the glass, with shoes on, and picked up MC carefully, as if she would shatter at any moment. He walked over to the couch, sitting with her still in his arms on his lap. Seven felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her warm face bury itself in his chest. MC cried quietly, hugging the man as if he were her only life source.

Eventually, she let him go, and they walked into the kitchen, sitting opposite each other.   
"Are you okay?" He said, just above a whisper.  
She nodded.  
"Wait...your feet-!" Seven gasped, suddenly looking under the table to see MC's feet still gushing blood.  
Dashing into the bathroom, he grabbed a first aid kit and sat beside MC.  
"Sorry, it might hurt a bit, so please try to bear it."   
He raised her left foot to his lap, cutting her tights away. She flinched as he used the tweezers to pull out the small shards of glass, and she accidentally pulled back her leg as he cleaned it. The stinging sensation pained her as he did the same for the other side.  
"Okay, just rest up now." He began, until noticing she was fast asleep. Slowly, he lifted her up once more, making sure he didn't wake her up. She was sound asleep, laid down on the bed, as he tucked her in, making sure she was in a comfortable position. He smiled, holding MC's hand, examining her features. "MC...I'm sorry...you had to go through that. Sleep well. Please forget what happened today..." he whispered, letting her porcelain hand go, before standing and turning to leave. "It's...okay..." a soft voice answered. Seven smiled lightly, before leaving her to sleep in peace. 

The next morning, things drastically changed, or more specifically, Seven did. 

"Seven?" MC called, limping slightly in the doorway. She looked to see him sitting in the living room across the corridor, setting up his equipment, but he wasn't responding. "Uh...Luciel?" She asked again, tapping his shoulder. "Oh, hey MC. I need to talk to you." Seven spoke, with a sweet smile pasted on. "Oh sure. What's up?" she smiled happily in return.

"Can you do me a favour? Don't try getting involved with me." he cooly said, his smile suddenly dropping and his eyes going cold. "What?" MC was confused, her smile slowly fading.

Was this really the 707 from the chatroom? 

MC stood there, eyes wide, head tilted, wondering what on earth was going on. No matter how she saw it, he seemed to be rather dull all of a sudden. His golden eyes weren't shimmering, his mouth wasn't curved into a smile, just a straight line of boredom. He simply turned away, continuing to set up his stuff in the corner, on the floor. "If you want, I'm all up for drawing a line on the floor if you have a sharpie." 

A jolting pain shot through MC's chest, her eyes widening even further. Not uttering a word, she walked back into her room to get some blankets and a pillow, as the floor didn't seem too comfortable for him. 

What was going on? Maybe he was just tired, and a little shocked, she thought to herself. Yeah, he'll be back to how he is in no time...right?

She came back to the room Seven was in, to find he was already on the computer, tapping away rapidly at the keys. MC gently tapped on the door frame, grabbing his attention for a few split moments. "Ah...uh..uhm..I...I...got some pillows and some other stuff for you-" she stuttered out. "Thanks for the offer, but no." he abruptly stopped her, looking back at his screen to continue on with what he was doing. MC felt her throat close up, and quickly turned around to leave him alone, walking back to her room and quietly closing the door. Only one person right now could explain things to her.

Picking up her phone, she opened her private chat with Zen. 

\------------------

MC : Hey, Zen, got a moment?

Zen : Heya MC. What's up?

MC : Well,,, Seven arrived...

Zen : BE CAREFUL

Zen : ALL MEN ARE...BEASTS INSIDE. 

MC : Well...no. He's being...kind of...different. He told me to leave him alone.

Zen : Really? Strange.

MC : Yeah...

Zen : He didn't hurt you or anything, right?

MC : Nono...I'll be okay. But is he always like this?

Zen : No, not at all. He's usually cheerful and playful.

MC : Oh. Okay. 

Zen : I'm getting a call from the director, I'll talk later. STAY SAFE, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE. CALL ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS.

MC : lolololol I trust Luciel won't, but thanks^^

Zen : Hmm...alright. Bye, princess.

MC : Bye~ 

\---------------

Hours passed, MC stayed in her room, wondering what Luciel was thinking.


	2. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going a bit too far, Seven gets a call from Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyung : A Korean term males use to older men, casual/brotherly term.
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY I NEVER UPDATE OH MY LORDY  
> SORRY IT'S SHOOOOORT

It had been a few hours since MC's chat with Zen.

She started getting a bit lonely, lying in bed staring at the clock on the wall. MC didn't want to disturb Seven as he worked, so she eventually decided to not play any music. MC had already explored the apartment, the single bedroom, the single bathroom, kitchen, small living area, the hallway. That's all there was to offer. Her favourite room was the living room, as it had the couch and also a piano against the wall. She would stare at it longingly, but it was locked shut and she didn't have to key.

As she began daydreaming about random things, a knock on the door brought her back to reality. "You can come in." She called. The door creaked open, as the red headed man stuck his head in. MC thought that maybe he had gone back to normal, but she was wrong. He simply shot her a death glare from the doorway. "I'm making pot noodles, so come to the kitchen." he said coldly. MC's head spun, confusion taking over. She eventually jumped up, following Seven into the kitchen. On the table were 2 cups of steaming ramen. Something was still missing. "Seven?" she called out, wondering where he was. MC walked into the living room where Seven was hacking before, and there he was, typing again. "Aren't you gonna eat?" MC asked, watching him worriedly.  
"I'm fine." He snapped back. A frown was pasted on him, and he seemed so distant. At that very moment, a loud rumble emitted from the man's stomach. He simply ignored it, pretending that nothing had happened. Of course, MC wouldn't accept him starving himself. She turned around, and picked up the pot noodles on the table, setting them on a tray. Walking towards Seven once again, he looked up, his eyes still dull. "Eat." She grunted, shoving the bowl towards him. He angrily gave in, releasing a frustrated sigh. Seven set his computer to the side, picking up the chopsticks and quickly slurping down whatever food was in the bowl. MC kneeled opposite him and watched him for the entire meal. Seven felt awkward, having someone watch him eat, but shrugged it off and concentrated on eating quickly so she would leave.

Bringing the pot up to his lips, he drank all the soup, before bringing it down and crunching the card pot in his hand, dropping it in MC's lap. "Now go away." He hissed. MC, unfazed by the man's attempts to be intimidating, threw the crunched pot at his head. She really threw it. Hard.   
He grabbed the side of his head, glaring back at MC, to see her eyes watering only slightly. She abruptly stood up, walking away from him and walking out of the door and into her room, slamming the door shut.  
"Maybe I went a bit too far..." he thought, picking up the pot and looking at it. After thirty or so minutes, he guessed that MC had maybe stopped crying, since he couldn't hear anything coming from her room. A tune played, Seven jolting in response at the sudden ringtone. 

"Hel-"  
"Asshole." a voice growled on the other end of the line. "Zen? Is that you?" 707 whispered, trying to ease the tension. "Tell me why the hell I got a call from a crying MC, telling me about a rude redhead in her apartment? Huh? Explain yourself."   
"I'll go talk t-" Seven got cut off once again. "Don't you dare go now. She cried herself to sleep. Nice going, asshat." Zen spat. "I didn't mean to-" He continued getting cut off. "No excuses, Seven. She was so upset, you've no clue. She was crying so hard, I had to calm her down. I'm surprised you didn't hear her, but wait, you were probably wearing your headphones," Seven realised she told Zen about it all. "Why are you being so mean to her? She's just trying to make sure you're okay. Do you know how bad I felt having to realise at the end, when she stopped responding? When I realised she cried to sleep?" He shoved his questions at Seven. "Hyung, I'm-"   
"Seven, you better apologise for this shitty behaviour. She's only been with you for a day, and you've already made her cry like mad."  
"I know..." he started again. "Yes, I know you know. Now, do her a favour and take a break. Stop being a little brat, got it?" Zen finally snapped at him.  
"Yes, hyung." And with that, Zen hung up on him. No goodbyes, no 'sleep well' message. 

Before doing as Zen said, Seven did a final bit of hacking. He went into MC's call records, and listened to MC's previous conversation with Zen.  
"Hello?"  
"Z-Zen?"  
"MC? Are you crying right now?"  
"Uh-huh..." She sniffled.  
"Why? What's wrong? Did Seven hurt you? I swear I'll beat that-"  
"No! He didn't hurt me..." MC spoke protectively of Luciel.  
"Then why are you upset?"  
"Because h-he seems so angry and I c-can't help him..."  
Zen let out a sigh. "MC..." he paused. Silenced filled the line apart from MC's occasional sniffs and whimpers, until he spoke up again.   
"What is he doing?"  
"He's just sitting in the living room on the floor, with his headphones on. I try asking if he wants anything, because he looked uncomfortable on the floor..."  
Seven continued listening to their call, and MC ranting about him. He finally got to the end, where Zen mentioned she fell asleep. Zen had begun reading a story at some point in the call, and it seemed to soothe the crying girl from thinking about a certain hacker who had hurt her feelings.   
"So then Peter took the lost boys to Neverland, where they never grew up..." He was already whispering, but his voice got even softer. "MC...you're asleep. I'm sorry you had to cry so much. Stay healthy, please look after Luciel, and yourself. Goodnight, MC."


End file.
